Just Cause 4
Just Cause 4 will be the fourth game in the Just Cause game series. Info summary Quotes from the Square-Enix site: :"Welcome to Solis, a huge South American world home of conflict, oppression and extreme weather conditions. Just Cause 4 sees rogue hero Rico Rodriguez land in Solis to hunt down the truth about his past, at any costs. Strap into your wingsuit, equip your fully customizable grappling hook, and get ready to bring the thunder!" :"Soar through the skies with your wingsuit - Skydive, Base Jump and Free Dive with no limits! Fight your enemies under extreme weather conditions, including treacherous tornadoes and tropical lightning storms, taking the iconic Just Cause action to insane new heights. Use extreme weather events to your advantage thanks to never seen before in-game physics." :"Spearhead the rebellion and defeat the Black Hand, a hi-tech private military organisation. Face off against Gabriela Morales – your most fierce, capable, and unpredictable adversary yet. Uncover the truth of Rico’s father’s past life on Solís’ and its extreme weather." :"Explore the remote South American country of Solís, home of conflict, secrets, and danger. Enjoy 1024 square kilometres of exotic playground, from rainforest to desert, via snowy mountain peaks. Discover a plethora of wonders as you explore the world of Solís from bustling cities to rural grasslands." Quote about the Gold edition of the game from Amazon: :"Rogue agent rico rodriguez journeys to solis, a huge South American world home of conflict, oppression and extreme weather conditions. Strap into your wingsuit, equip your fully customizable grappling hook, and get ready to bring the thunder! Gold Edition Includes: just cause 4 - full game; neon racer Pack which Includes the following DLC items - neon racer Supercar: blitz around in your very own modified Supercar with boost Valve on tap. You'll be the fastest thing in solis; neon racer wingsuit: race across the skies with this unique neon design; neon racer parachute: drift over the Clouds at speed with this unique neon design; expansion pass - unlock access to each of the three expansions upon their release. More details on the expansion episodes will become available when the game is released; Golden Gear Pack - contains the coveted Golden Gear shotgun Featuring ricochet tracer secondary Fire, plus the Golden Gear wingsuit and Golden Gear parachute; digital Deluxe content - fight back against the Black hand with their own technology! Includes special Black hand DLC weaponry: Black hand stealth micro JET: special aircraft with retractable wings and experimental stealth Optic camouflage; Black hand prototype weaponized wingsuits: the Black hand's secret weapon - this prototype wingsuit features boost technology and enhanced Missile weaponry. 24Hr early access - enjoy just cause 4 before everyone else does!." Just Cause 4 was officially announced by Square Enix at the Xbox E3 conference on June 10th. The release date is set to be on December 4th, 2018. Setting and plot The new nation is Solís and it's located in South America. The game takes place after the events of Just Cause 3. Rico travels to Solís to discover the truth about the circumstances of his father's death. Solís is the homeland of the Black Hand. They rule Solís with a very militaristic regime. The Black Hand have also become an even more powerful enemy as they have obtained advanced weather-manipulation technology from the eDEN Corporation (Downloadable content for Just Cause 3) and continued to develop it themselves. Having arrived at Solís, Rico will start his own rebellion, called the Army of Chaos, to overthrow the Black Hand rule. The Black Hand in JC4 itself is ruled by Gabriela Morales, who believes herself to be similar to Rico and that Rico is dangerous because of their similarity. It has also been explained in the "Just Cause 4: All About Narrative ESRB" trailer that the storyline is now more broken up and less dependent on missions. The player is no longer expected to get all mission/story information from cut-scenes. Instead, the player learns a lot of the story information from exploring the environment and piecing the information together. Also, this time it won't be completely clear who is "good" and "bad", because of the layered intentions of the factions. Game editions and DLC Main article: Downloadable content for Just Cause 4. There are several known editions available for pre-order. It is not known if there will be more editions available later (JC3 also had several editions). Unlike with JC3, there doesn't seem to be a disk edition of the PC version. Looking hard enough, it is possible to find at least 1 site that lists a PC DVD version, but all other sites have JC4 listed as a "download", or as a "Steam code". The console versions however are pictured as the box/disk version at most online stores. Downloadable pre-order versions These 3 were the first versions to be revealed at an official Just Cause 4 advertisement site. Some vendors have added additional exclusive items to their versions. Day one edition This edition includes: *The full game. *Pre-order bonus. What exactly this bonus is is still unknown. Possibly the same as the "Deathstalker Scorpion Pack" listed below in the Microsoft store version. Digital deluxe edition This edition includes: *The full game. *Pre-order bonus. *24 hour early access. *Black Hand Prototype Weaponized Wingsuit. *Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet. See Vehicles in Just Cause 4. We have pictures of at least 2 different jet fighters. One is likely this one. Gold edition This edition includes: *The full game. *Pre-order bonus. *24 hour early access. *Black Hand Prototype Weaponized Wingsuit. *Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet. *Expansion Pass. See the expansion pass section below for more info about it. *Golden Gear Pack. Vendor-specific DLC bundles Some stores are selling special versions of the game that include additional downloadable, or extra items. Gold Edition from Microsoft (Xbox only): *Full game. *Expansion pass. *24 hour early access. *Golden Gear Pack. **Golden Wingsuit. **Golden shotgun with tracer ammunition in its Secondary Fire. **Golden Parachute. *Digital deluxe edition content (see listed above). *Deathstalker Scorpion Pack. This seems to be what the Microsoft store calls the ambiguous "Pre-order bonus" from above. **Deathstalker Scorpion Muscle Car - "This iconic car comes with enhanced road performance and resilience thanks to Rico's special tuning." **Deathstalker Scorpion Assault Buggy - "Reinforced by Rico himself, this rugged vehicle boasts the perfect setup for off-road stunts and even has a mounted machine gun." **Deathstalker Scorpion Explosive Rifle - "Rico remains a force to be reckoned with when armed with this custom rifle featuring secondary tracer fire and shells that explode upon impact." **Deathstalker Scorpion Wingsuit - "Strike down from above with this signature design." **Deathstalker Scorpion Parachute - "Own the skies of Solís with this iconic scorpion design." Gold Edition from Amazon, or BestBuy (PS4 and Xbox only and does not ship internationally at this time): *Full game. *Expansion pass. *Golden Gear Pack. *24 hour early access. *Digital deluxe edition content (see listed above). *Exclusive Digital Mini-map. Despite this map being digital, it's mentioned to only be available when buying a disk version of their gold edition. *Neon Racer Pack. **Neon purple wingsuit. **Neon purple parachute. **Neon purple sports car. The car is said to have a "boost valve on tap". Any edition from BestBuy (PS4 and Xbox only): Any edition bought from BestBuy will include the "Renegade Pack" that contains: *Drone-launching Renegade rifle. *Mini map. Possibly the same map as is included in the Amazon gold edition. *Renegade skins for parachute and wingsuit. These are in a combination of white and black. Gold Edition from Steam (PC only): *Full game. *24 hour early access. *Digital deluxe edition content (see listed above). *Deathstalker Scorpion Pack (see listed above). *Golden Gear Pack (see listed above). *Expansion pass. *Exclusive wallpaper (game artwork). Day one edition from GameStop *The usual day one edition content (listed above). *Steel case for the game box. Expansion Pass The Steam store is currently the only place that reveals anything about it and they only reveal that the game will have 3 expansion packs (similarly to Just Cause 3 expansions) and that the packs are called simply "Daredevils", "Demons" and "Danger". It's said that information about the first pack will become available after the game launches. A Facebook post on October 11th, 2018 revealed this game will not have loot boxes, and as such, no micro-transactions. Vehicles *Vehicles in Just Cause 4 - Temporary article that lists all the currently known JC4 vehicles, along with trailer screenshots and descriptions. Confirmed returning things and new game features *Rico Rodriguez is making his 4th return. *The Black Hand are back, this time as the main antagonists. *His arsenal like his grappler, parachute and wingsuit will be returning. *The grappler is reportedly fully customizable for the first time. *The rocket boosters will make a return, but in the form as a mod for Rico's grappling hook. *A new feature that comes into the game are Airlifters. They are balloons that are attached to any tether to the grappling hook, and have different settings like inflate and float above 15 meters, 20 meters, follow where you're pointing or have it follow the character. *Freely walking on top of vehicles return. **In fact, it's seems like Rico's movement on vehicles are not as limited as they were previously, so the player can now basically grapple on to almost every part of a vehicle (e.g. hanging off the side of a plane). *Weapons now have this new ability called Secondary Fire, as an alternative way of how the weapon handles and fires. *Enemy AI are reportedly now much more intelligent and lethal to Rico. *A cool feature will be using explosive barrels as a carpet bomb. You add a balloon, precision aim it over to a explosive tower, pop the balloons, and watch the entire tower blow up, while watching safely from a rooftop. *Chaos points will return. The player will need to cause chaos in order to make people admire him, in order to make them join his cause - The Army of Chaos. Trivia *This game has more languages (voice acting and subtitles) than any other Just Cause so far. *It's hard to say that these will stay in the final release, but the U41 Ptakojester, Urga U17 Akrobat, Stria Carera Standard and more, which are all from Just Cause 3, appear to return. See Vehicles in Just Cause 4 for a full list. Several vehicles already have confirmed names (as spotted from pre-release promotional gameplay videos) and we haven't seen a confirmed returning vehicle name, but several vehicle models appear to be identical to their JC3 counterparts. *There were several rumors and leaks that indicated that JC4 was in development several years before the official announcement on June 10, 2018. See the Archive of Just Cause 4 news about them. *One of the writers for the story is Nick Giovannetti. Gallery Artworks and other JC4 leaked artwork (mountains, jungle and storm at a city).jpg|Notice the ancient temple and the distant city. JC4 artwork (mountains, river, tornado, helicopter).png|Same but with out Rico. JC4 artwork (Rico in the sky with an SMG).png JC4 artwork (battle with planes, helicopters and armored vehicles).jpg JC4 leaked artwork (tree and number 4).jpg Just Cause 4 leak at Steam.jpg|As seen on Steam in June of 2018. JC4 logo.png JC4 concept art.png|Concept art. Solis full map.jpeg|The full map of Solis. Screenshots JC4 leaked screenshot (motorcycle and jet).jpg|Rico escaping a jet on a motorcycle. JC4 leaked screenshot (town built into a bridge).jpg|El Abismo - A settlement built into a bridge, giving a whole other meaning to the term "under a bridge". JC4 leaked screenshot (rocket launcher and helicopter).jpg|Rico fighting helicopters in a jungle. JC4 leaked screenshot (heavily armored enemy).jpg|Soldier with heavy bodyarmor, similar to the Colonels and Black Hand titans from JC2 and JC3 respectively. JC4 leaked screenshot (wingsuiting at a military base).jpg|Wingsuiting over a military base. JC4 leaked artwork (muscle car, mountains and tornado).jpg|Muscle car driving close to a tornado. JC4 trailer screenshot (mountains and jungle).png JC4 trailer screenshot (Rico looks at a tornado).png JC4 trailer screenshot (tornado at a town).png JC4 trailer screenshot (new boat).png JC4 trailer screenshot (two new boats).png JC4 trailer screenshot (new tough woman and jets).png|And she just had to blink at the exact moment the jets flew over her. JC4 trailer screenshot (new jet crashes into a glass dome).png|Note that the jets wings appear to be folded back, similarly to the F-14. JC4 trailer screenshot (snowmobile).png|Some sort of snowmobile. JC4 muscle car license plate close up.jpeg|The closeup of a license plate on a muscle car seen in a Xbox E3 reveal trailer. Note the "4VA LNCH" license plate, meaning this could be a easter egg. JC4 Rico.jpg|Rico's face. JC4 trailer screenshot (train and helicopter).png|Trains and railroads will be back again. JC4 city at night.png|Quya city and the Moon. JC4 wingsuiting, city, night, lightning.png| JC4 fighter and tornado.png| JC4 large base and arc bridge.png| JC4 amusement park.png|Functional amusement park. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4